Characters Ideas (to Not Take Seriously)
Ideas •= currently brainstorming. |-| 1= *'Katelynn Grace O'Donnell' **Prefers to go by "Katelynn Grace". * Odeya Rush? She's choice number one. *First year. *Ravenclaw, hopefully. **Complete brainiac. **Incredibly good at mental maths. ***Sudukos are her life. **Very hardworking - hates leaving projects unfinished. **A complete Transfiguration whiz. *Patronus is a red squirrel. *Pureblood. **Parents met in the Ministry. ***Mother works in the Department of Mysteries. **Irish. ***Very strong Irish accent. *Telekinetic. **Her father's an Unspeakable, who tested a custom spell on her, which gifted her the abilities. ***The spell is the cause for her incredibly blue eyes. Originally brown. ****Her eyes glow neon blue when her abilities are in use. **Recently given the abilities, so she can't control them very well. **Will be developed as she grows older. **When using her abilities, a light blue trail surrounds the object being controlled (think Scarlet Witch but blue). ***Speaking of Scarlet Witch, she absolutely adores her. ***When she's started and something's smashed/moved, there's a flash of blue sparks. *Very, very shy. **Has a stutter, that gets increasingly worse the more people are in the room. **She tries her best to be confident, causing her to often throw herself into situations that are beyond her. **Often lashes out if she's cornered. ***When she gets angry, her powers kick in to warn people away. ****For example, doors will slam, or maybe a glass will smash. **Easy to startle her/make her jump. ***Whenever someone does, whatever's in her hands goes flying. ***Often breaks things by accident. Katelynn1.jpg Katelynn2.jpg Katelynn3.jpg Katelynn4.jpg |-| 2= *'Dominik Schwarz' *''Tom Hardy'' *Around 35 years old, maybe? *German *Orphan **Grew up in a Dortmund orphanage. **Was never fostered or adopted due to his "violent tendencies (whatever that means)". **He has no idea what happened to his parents, and he doesn't really care. Chances are they dumped him there. *Pureblood *'Split personality.' **''Personality number one: Auror'' ***Polite and charming, quite debonair. ***He always believes in giving people a second chance, unless they really are the scum of the earth. ***Super optimistic - doesn't believe in giving up. ***Quite sceptical - doesn't fall for things easily. Doesn't trust easily. ***Can be rather spontaneous at times - this is often a sign that he's slipping into his other personality. **''Personality number two: Evil. Probably a serial killer.'' ***Mental. ***Violent - leaves a complete mess of his victims. ***Very callous and sarcastic. ***Disloyal and dishonest. Won't be afraid to stab someone in the back (sometimes literally). ***Works against the Ministry - probably leaves fake clues to confuse them if they start investigating one of his crimes. **''Problem to overcome: how to not make both personalities completely one-dimensional.'' ***His other personality was born from the constant stress and fear he suffered from in the orphanage. None of the kids there were treated well. *Has a teenage daughter. **His ex-wife left him when he first changed in front of her and scared the crap of her so she left (he might have killed her. Shhh.) **Needs to keep his other personality away from his daughter. *Incredibly skilled with a knife, almost surgical. **Can throw knives like a boss. } |text= } |Text Color 5 = peru |Font Size 5 = 2 }} Need to decide: } |text= "Oh, I'm not Dominik Schwarz. I'm Dominik Schwarz. Learn the damn difference." |Text Color 5 = peru |Font Size 5 = 2 }} } |text= } |Text Color 5 = peru |Font Size 5 = 2 }} } |text= } |Text Color 5 = peru |Font Size 5 = 2 }} Which of the dark bubbles do you prefer? First Second Third Pages Katelynn Dominik |Gallery= DominikGallery1.jpg DominikGallery2.jpg DominikGallery3.jpg DominikGallery4.jpg |Gif 3 =Dominik3.gif }} Category:DARP Category:Character Stuff Category:Ideas